Service experiences abound on the Internet and the Web. New inventions such as block-chain based systems envision computer programs called smart contracts to provide services to smart devices such as autonomous cars. It is further envisioned that an overall service experience may be disaggregated into multiple components wherein more than one service provider may provide the individual components. Many smart devices, smart computer programs and service experiences also utilize data obtained from sensor devices located in user computing devices or physical environments wherein user devices are proximately located. Thus, service experiences entailing the use of autonomous cars may collect increasing amounts of user data. Most service experiences are also based on user provided information. Consumers have increasingly shown signs of being concerned with preserving user data privacy. A service provisioning system that preserves user data privacy in online networks with sensor devices collecting increasingly larger amounts of user data will thus be of great social value and commercial benefit.